Dead Rising Gone Crazy and Wrong!
by InsaneCreation
Summary: I just noticed there was no dead rising category for fanfics, so I put this one in crossovers. The Willamette Mall gets a visit from IZ, JTHM, Soul Calibur, Tekken,DMC and some other ones I can't recall at the top of my head right now. Rated for killing!
1. Chapter 1

This is another stroy done by Invader Thorn...woo. Let's party. Yeah whatever, the idea for this fic was stormed up by my little brother, so give him the credentials, or something like that...Anyhow, this is just the character listing, not the fanfic. I'll be working on that later.

Characters:

Frank West- **Capcom**

Isabella-** Capcom**

Jessie- **Capcom**

Adam the Clown- **Capcom**

Steven- Capcom

Zombies (of course!)- **Capcom**

Cletus- **Capcom**

Dante- **Capcom**

Vergil- **Capcom**

Larry- **Capcom**

Lady- **Capcom**

Makoto- **CApcom**

Remy- **Capcom**

Ibuki- **Capcom**

Zim- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Gir- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Gaz- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Nny- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Dib- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Ms. Bitters- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Professor Membrane- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Dib's classmates- **Jhonen Vasquez**

Jin Kazama-** Namco**

Lee Chaolan- **Namco**

Marshall Law- **Namco**

Ling Xiayou- **Namco**

Heihachi Mishima- **Namco**

Hworang- **Namco**

Asuka Kazama- **Namco**

Baek Do San- **Namco**

Paul Phoenix- **Namco**

Lei Wulong- **Namco**

Nina Williams- **Namco**

Anna Williams- **Namco**

Kilik- **Namco**

Maxi- **Namco**

Abelia- **Namco**

Julia- **Namco**

Michelle- **Namco**

The Prince- **Namco**

Kuro- **Namco**

My created characters:

Luna LaCrest/Sif

Len LaCrest/Loki

Damien

Reihne Cross

Reno Cross

Lily

Hecate

My brother's created characters:

Lulu

Tom

Betty

Now I'm not sure if that was all of them, I thought there was more than that, but he said that was it. Now whoever is interested in reading it, you'll have to wait a while until I update it. See ya laters.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, well, I'm starting to write this fic now. I'm kinda excited about it, it's going to be so thrilling! I hope whoever stumbles upon this fic really enjoys it and REVIEWS!! See the capitalized word? That means review damnit!! Please? Authors need love too, especially me -makes huge watery eyes- . So please do so, and I'll love you to death... Okay, I won't, I'll just say thank you soo freaking much for reviewing, and maybe give you a hug, because those are rarely given out by me. OH! And they'll give you super powers, like the ability to talk to lawn gnomes and your walls! And posssibly the ability to send yourself to an insane asylum. Go forth and read to become a happy potato!! I must warn you though, I don't know too much about Dead Rising, and I changed it a little bit. If anyone has played Dead Rising, I'd much appreciate it if you could help me out with some of the stuff. By the way, there's a few grammatical errors her and there, so don't mind them, I was too lazy to go back and find them.

I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction story, except the characters under the OC categories. Those are mine and my brother's.

A quiet, seemingly humble town sat under the clear light blue sky. Below is a mall, and what an extraordinary mall it was. This mall was one of the largest in the small city called Quahog. Minutes later, the silence ceased as a helicopter approached the large mall. The loud spinning of the helicopter's blades filled the sky with a dread feeling in itself, for it was coming to discover the quiet rampage at it.

Frank kneeled by the open doors of the flying contraption, almost deafened at the loud sounds outside. They hovered above the city for a short period of time, that is, until Frank noticed something outside of the large building slowly gathering into a large group just outside its doors. _Must be a bargain sale over there... But I thought the place was quarantined for some confidential reason? Better go check it out. _

The helicopter shifted and was pushed to the side by three other helicopters in the area. They were obviously unwelcomed and they weren't about to be left with a warning. The helicopter was rammed into again by one of the "welcomers", and Frank's pilot informed him that he had to jump out of the copter and onto the roof of the mall. He nodded in reply and leapt off. Frank fell to the concrete rooftop with a thud and groaned quietly in pain. He stood himself up and found that he wasn't the only one there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours earlier...

"Len, hurry up! We're going to be late!!" Sif screamed at the top of her lungs. She zoomed down the stairs brushing her mid-length blonde hair. She tossed the brush behind hwer only to hit a certain black haired girl in the head.

"Ouch! Sif, what the hell did I tell you yesterday?! QUIT THROWING YOUR DAMN BRUSHES AROUND THE PLACE!!! YOU KEEP HITTING ME!!!"

"Sorry Reihne!! Where's Len? And everybody else, at that?! We're going to be soo late!" She ran into the kitchen and loaded the toaster with two pieces of bread in a 5 seconds flat and crashed into Reihne's little brother, Reno. REihne never answered her question. She continued to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

"Whoa! Sorry, kiddo! Hey, have you seen Len and them?" He rubbed his shoulder and pointed to the living room. The toaster dinged and the toast inside hit Reno in the face. He jerked backwards and stood there until Sif came running back to retrieve it from his face. "Sorry! That's mine." She grabbed one of the pieces and stuck it in her mouth. He grabbed the other piece and looked at it oddly. He shrugged and bit it.

"Hey! Hey! Hecate?! What do you think you're doing?! Get your boots off of the couch and get dressed! I don't want you wearing blood encrusted clothing again! You remember what happened last time at the drugstore when you beat that guy to death!?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She unfolded her legs and sat on the beige loveseat normally. She looked down at the place her feet were, and saw a rather noticeable dark red smudge on the couch. She stared at it for another minute, looked down at her black boots which were coverd in blood at the bottom, then continued reading her book.

"Damien! Oh thank God you're at least listening to what I'm saying." She sighed in relief and stopped in front of him. She pulled out a pair of silver bead earrings and placed them in the lobes of her long elf ears. "You were listening to me, right?"

"Uhhh... Yeah sure I was, Siffy. What are we getting ready for again? You know, just so I could, uh, spread the word to everyone else." He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. Sif's temper wasn't one to be messed with, and that's why he always tried to pay attention to her.

She took in a deep breath. "We're getting ready for the mall because I'm going to help everyone in this damn house get some sun and fresh air. No one is even trying to get their asses up though. Thanks for listening to me, Damien." She pecked him on the cheek, his tanned skin turning slightly red, and took off again to find her brother. He moved a strand of blue hair from his face and shouted for everyone in the household to get up and get ready to go to the mall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and jumped off to the stairs.

Inside of his room was Len, still sleeping in. His arm was hanging over the side of the bed. Sif stomped over to the door and slammed it open, fuming. She panted from all the running she completed after trying to hunt her brother down. He barely stirred in bed, muttering something inaudible. She stomped to the side of the bed and sat down.

An evil idea flickered through her mind and she grinned insanely. She sntached the pillow from under his head and started suffocating him. He woke up not long after and squirmed and kicked for his life. Finally, he stopped moving all at once and stopped breathing. Sif carefully lifted the pillow from his face to find his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth parted open slightly. She narrowed her eyes and checked for a pulse on his neck. Still a pulse. She gasped and shreiked as Len regained consciousness and tackled her down to the floor.

Sif's screams for help echoed through the whole house, but never caught anyone's attention to even acknowledge it. The screams quickly turned to bursts of laughter. Len was tickling his sister to death, and she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Okay, okay!!!! I give!! Please spare my life!!!!" He stopped and rubbed his eyes as he chuckled a little before glancing at his alarm clock. It was already 11:37, and he knew his sister was not going to go after two in the after noon; there were too many people there around that time.

"That'll teach you to try to kill me again while I'm sleeping. Now I'll get dressed since you begged for mercy this time. Go downstairs, I'll be there in a few."

She wiped tears from her eyes and nodded. "But hurry up, goddamnit. I won't wait forever!" She exited from his room.

She passed one of the bathrooms and surprisingly it had a line standing beside it.

"Hey, is your brother awake?" Reihne asked. Sif looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just really wierd for me to see you in a plain white shirt and baggy pants still. I was used to seeing you in your usual black trenchcoat."

"Time's changed and so have I, Sif."

"I know. Again, sorry. As for Len, he'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sif continued her way to the stairs. Only until she left was when Reihne said something to Damien who also stood in line.

"Man, does she have mood swings."

"It's that brother of hers. Always making her happy when there's no need."

"Yeah. Kinda makes me want to barf when she's in a pleasant mood."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Dante sat on the couch, watching TV. Nothing special was going on, so he just put it on the news. His eyelids getting heavy, he yawned as some anchorman discussed a quarantined area.

"...I'm standing within 5 yards of the quarnantined Willamette Mall, Judy. It seems there was some sort of viral breakout in this area. I have been informed that it's being handled with care as we speak. One of the soldiers here on the scene has told me, quote, 'There is no need to stress about this. It's just a small virus that has spread throughout the mall, possibly the cause of new material being used to build deparment stores. It's small, and will be taken care of immediately.' They assure that this will end quickly before it turns into an epidemic. Live from Quahog, Brock Simons. Back to you, Judy."

"...That's no normal viral breakout if they called in the S.W.A.T. team and the U.S. army..." Dante looked around the shop. "... There's not going to be any work today, anyways, by the looks of this place. And I guess I could shop for new duds while I'm there." He grabbed his coat, his guns, and Rebellion and left the shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else...

"Alright class. I want you to shut up and listen very carefully about the horrible field trip we'll be taking today. We're going to visit the Quahog Willamette Mall, and you horrible little wastes of space will be learning about where all the money supposedly donated to schools goes to. Now, get your sorry, worthless, pile of meat selves into the bus outside of the school. NOW!" Ms. Bitters hissed at her class. Most were too terrified to move, but were knocked out of their seats by the other classmates who huuriedly rushed to the bus.

However, two students showed no fear after witnessing their teacher's hate towards them. Zim stood up and marched out the door with bravery, even though he knew no information of this "mall" Ms. Bitters spoke of. Dib quietly crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Zim's head. Zim stopped immediately and turned on his heels to face Dib. He narrowed his eyes, as did he. Their teacher hovered between them and barred her teeth at them, which sent a shiver so cold down their backs, it felt as though they had both brushed against Death. As the whole school loaded up into the single bus that waited outside, Ms. Bitters once again hissed under her breath this time.

"Something has arisen from the ground and mankind is going to die. All in one day. Pathetic weaklings die at their own hands" A child walked past her and struggled to stuff himself into the packed bus. She growled and kicked the boy into the entry door and he shreiked .

Wow, my hands hurt. I've been drawing too much, I guess. Well, hope someone at least likes this, the cast was my brother's idea again but I'm coming up with the plot as I go. I know there are some people missing from this chapter, but expect them in later chapters. Peace out and rock on.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Again, there will always be some sort of errors in my story, mainly in spelling and grammar (yeah, when I type, I always make some sort of mistake), so please ignore them unless you are unable to determine what word I was trying to type in, then you can tell me. Oh man, I made a few more than okay mistakes, so I reposted it up. Here's the mostly cleaned up version!!

Running for his very life, his footsteps echoed in the dark alleyway. Seconds later, the narrow space he ran through came to an end. He pressed his back against the wall of the alley standing in darkness. He peeked his head over the corner of the wall, then looked across from himself down the other direction. Another empty street with no signs of life. He stealthily walked out of the alley without being noticed, though there was no need. Still, better safe than sorry and getting blood splattered all over another outfit, he thought. He sighed with relief and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Nny, a "recent" patient at a mental institution, once again escaped without being caught or followed only a few hours ago. He was getting too good at this._ Either that or the scum on this earth is just getting fatter, lazier, and more careless than before. Eh, who cares? _He shrugged to himself and continued walking. Fortunately for the mental home, their remedies for trying to "cure" him were actually working. He actually felt... Free as one of his buddies from the home had put it. Not having to listen to the bickering of Mr. Eff and Psycho doughboy, Reverend Meat and Nailbunny was quite soothing to his crazy, if not, "outspoken" mind. Nny didn't exactly know where they transferred him, but he knew it was somewhere other than his orignal hometown.

"This place is too quiet. Usually there's all kinds of vermin running around the place where I was before. This is all a little too bizarre to even, well, me. Shit, and I was looking forward to dismembering a few people today." They didn't change his lust to kill though. It was still there, and still flickering with life. Minutes turned into hours as he kept to the path he walked, not making any turns. He didn't want to be running around in circles if he changed directions, so he kept going straight.

Eventually, it grew a little darker, and to his luck, he came across a rather large mall. Nothing was around here, except the mall. In all of this land, all of the supposed-to-be-busy streets with empty quiet houses and liquor stores, the mall was the only place that had been stinking of human flesh. Dead human flesh. _Yes! Brain Freezies, Cherry fiz-Wizzes, and maybe a new coat! Thank you morbidly obese God!_ He ran to the mall where he would find salvation from walking around absent-mindedly in the town, screaming "Whooooopeee!"

Somewhere, up in heaven...

"Yeah, yeah. The lazy, fat God who (A/N Damnit, is it "who" or "whom"? I never figured that out. --')you were yelling at decided to grant mercy on your sick soul. But you're not getting the power to implode heads again!" God shook an angry round fist at him, and stopped to take a breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The frantic cries and screams for help went unnoticed by the S.W.A.T. troops just outside of the mall as they fired at countless undead corpses moaning and groaning while limping to any living creature that they could devour. Deafening gunfire was drowned out by their inaudible noises.

"Sir, there has been a report that more than 50 survivors are inside the mall. Do we go in and rescue them?"

"No. They're already looking at Death straight in the eye now, soldier." A general replied to the soldier. "Besides, I know of a certain man who can 'handle' with the remaining lives in there. Dismissed." He turned his head slightly and dismissed the soldier without further words. He saluted the general and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkk!!!!" Sif shreiked at the top of her lungs. She pointed to the ground and continued to scream. Damien, who stood next to her, covered his ears, his eyes shut tightly, and gritted his teeth at the blood- curdling screech. He opened his left eye to see what the fuss was about, only to find her yelling about a decapitated hand on the floor, slowly rotting. He let go of his ears, and stood calmly staring at the bluish, greenish hand. It twitched its index finger which made Sif scream even louder, already close to breaking the sound barrier.

Reihne walked out of a pitch black store, called (though not surprisingly) Obsidia. She turned her head to the screaming elf girl and snarled. She stomped towards to her, pushing people out of the way, who were also screaming and crying.

As she got closer, the muscles under her right eye twitched uncontrollably, and she grew to the point where if she glared at you, you'd piss your pants right then and there.

"Oh, just SHUT IT ALREADY!!!" She pulled off her fingerless glove and back-slapped her. She quieted down and stared wide-eyed at Reihne. "God, you're a bounty hunter and usually cut up people for fun or for money, and yet you scream at the sight of a dismembered hand?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She placed her glove back on her hand. "Now, I'm going to walk back into that store, and if I hear you scream again, I'm going to come back here, and break my foot off in your ass. That'll be something to cry about! GOT IT?!?!" She shook a finger in her face, and received a quivering nod from her. "Good."

Damien's eyes were widened to the size of frisbees as she pulled out her sawed- off shotgun and shot the hand. She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. "What?" She asked blandly.

He shook his head at her. She huffed and walked towards Obsidia. Although she had warned Sif not to scream again, she did once more when she spotted someone beating the life out of another person. She continued to Obsidia, where another scream, though not as loud, was heard from the store she had walked in.

"Holy shit!! It's heading right for me!!!" Damien counted how many times she fired her gun from his place just outside the store, which was about 4 or 5 shots, then turned around and gasped. A muffled moan came from the store and as Reihne calmly walked out with blood splattered on her face and on her coat, she sighed and kicked air. "Um, did anyone besides me get groped by a really pale person who doesn't know of the english language?" Damien was holding off such a person from trying to devour him. She nodded slightly and inhaled the scent of blood. Her eyes wandered around for a second before focusing on Damien again. "Yeah, didn't think so." She pointed her shotgun, Blood of Fenriz, to the zombie giving him a hard time and fired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All these damn people are so idiotic as to get eaten by the undead. How stupid can the human race be? You think with all their pro's on war they'd be able to fend for themsleves or something. You're all stupid! You hear me?! STUUUUUPID!!" Hecate sighed and sliced a head clean off of a zombie and flicked her wrist to shake some blood off. She turned and faced an old woman attempting to eat her flesh. "You. You make me all the more sick! You just _had_ to save your, 'precious', doggie Madonna! And look what you did! Not only you didn't save her, you also unleashed the undead on us all! You disgust me with your love for inanimate objects!" She stabbed the sword through the woman's torso and kicked her off of it, sending her hurtling into another small group of zombies.

She fumed as they struggled to stand up. A hand rest on her shoulder and she quickly turned on her heels to face someone she hadn't seen in a while. Her face brightened by a great amount as she grinned.

"Nny!!! How have you been, you psycho, you?"

"Nothing, up to the usual: killing those who deserve it, feeding their blood to the wall,... Oh yeah, and I also ended up in another looney bin this week."

"Ah, I see. Still, great to see ya. Hey, after we take care of these people, you wanna go pick up a few more weapons? Mine are getting kinda dull."

"No, I'm good with these ones. I'll go with you, though." He held up his twin blades with the smiley face and frowny face. Before she could respond, he hurried off to slaughter a few more walking corpses.

"Madhouse!!! Today's forecast: It's going to rain blood today!!" Hecate cackled wickedly and ran off to slaughter a few as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, come on!!! Follow me!" Frank yelled at what few left survivors there were behind him. A couple had weapons, but the others had to stay close to him otherwise they'd be the first to get eaten. As if he had jinxed himself, one of them, a man already weakened, fell behind and was brutally torn apart by the undead. Frank turned to watch in horror, but then shook his head and continued on.

As he got closer to the most safe and secure part of the mall, he saw a man in red, firing and hacking and slashing at a horde of zombies as if they were nothing.

"Come on, you guys aren't even trying to hit me!" That being said by the man in red, one of the zombies came behind him and struck him. They managed to grab hold of his shoulder, and bit down into it.

"Hey, buddy! I'm not some free meal for you, so back off!" He shot him in the head, and the corpse's head flew back and off of his shoulder. It let out a groan of pain and ceased its moving on the floor. "Well, one down, and a few more thousand to go." He smirked and continued to cut through them like cutting through air.

"Hey! Over here!" Frank called out to him. The man stopped and cocked his head to the right side of the mall where Frank was. A few of the people behind him held off a little more than a handful of the zombies behind him. The man in red walked to him with ease, simply pushing the undead's bodies out of his way.

"So I'm not the only guy here trying to eat other people." He smirked at Frank with amusement. "Still the only half-human here, though."

"What? Nevermind, listen, I might need your help. Some of these people need help getting over to the farther right side of the mall. You think you can help me?"

"..." He thought it over for a second or two, and rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure, what else have I got to do?" He shrugged and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Alright, thanks. You can help me with these two." He gestured his head to the women behind him who were injured.

"Up we go, ladies." He threw each one over his shoulder and walked casually over to the destination he told him about. They yelped as he slung them over his shoulders in delight and surprisement. _Even when they're damsels in distress, they still scream over me._ He half laughed as they giggled quietly.

Frank stared at the, "half- human", as he called himself. _What a strange guy..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. I know I'm getting lazy in my writing, I'm not updating as soon as some people expect me to (note: Less than half of a half). As the Boxcar Racers said in their song, "Sorrow": I'm sorry/ Please forgive me/ Believe me if you would . Yeah, I'm more than sure a lot of people haven't heard of that band, but they sound a lot like Blink-182, so you can imagine what they sound like. Anyhow, please review, please, or do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg for them? I would if that meant more criticism. Or flames for all I care! At least you're reading it! Oh, yeah, um... I know I didn't quite grasp Nny's personality that well, so PLEASE forgive me once again. Thank you guys so much to whoever is reading it, and thank you to GuessWho for being my first reviewer! Your prize is **adhesive medical strips**. Next chapter, Ms.Bitters' class finally gets to the Willamette Mall!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here it is, another update. Enjoy and rot your brains out.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, and never will. I just own the OC's and my brother owns his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scream!!! Scream in agony, you ignorant- _slash_- ugly- _slash_- piece- _slash_- of- _slash_- shit!!!" Hecate cut up the zombie's face until it was confetti. She growled when it stopped clawing at her arms and face and gurgled the blood in its mouth. It fell back and crashed to the floor with a _thud. _Johnny sat on a pile of bodies he had finished tearing apart and ripped off one of the hands on one of the bodies. He examined it curiously and poked the palm, now cold and definitely not coming back to life. She swept the blood off of the blade with the tail of her trenchcoat while mumbling to herself. Nny made one of his eyes bigger than the other, questioning her with the expression. She shrugged in reply.

"What do you want me to do? They deserve to suffer, they ate living flesh, the least they could do is yell in torture or pain or something."

"They're unliving, they can't scream, only grunt like pigs and moan."

She sighed. "After all that time of interrogating, you tell me this now? Do you want me to cease helping in your little predicaments? Need I remind you that it was I who helped you dislodge your knife from that alcoholic's head?"

"That was only once!"

"... Okay, but do you still want me to keep your suicide guns inside of my ammo shop? I'm willing to sell those to a gun freak anytime you'd like." He gave her the finger. She laughed.

"It's still beyond me how you can keep your shop if you're only 15."

"The piggies haven't come out to play since I took out half of their station's officers and deputies." She smirked. She finally dropped her coat's tail as the blood oozed from the fabric, her sword smeared with some blood leftover. She gestured Nny to follow her as she walked away. He jumped off from the mountain of rotting bodies he had sat on and caught up with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it. Sif get back here so I can shove my foot up your ass! Hey, lady, get the hell off of me! I'm not turning into any damn zombie today!" Reihne shoved a female living corpse out of her face and fired at the few that were in her path to beating the crap out of Sif. Sif was running away from her, stuck with the images of what she would do to her. She had one image of where she tied her to the end of a train, daggers shoved into her eye sockets, her body filled with bullets, while she had been injected with poison, thrown into a shark tank, torn apart by komodo dragons, and attacked by a pack of wild rabid coyotes ( A/N: Am I twisted or what? X3X).

"Hey, behind you!" Damien shouted from the center of a slowly circling group of living dead. He had seen that Reihne was being tailed by a more lively -no pun intended- and faster moving zombie. He was close enough to reach out and grab her by the shoulder and feast on her flesh, when she stopped running and pulled her sword down into a verticcal attack. Blood sprayed from the split body and painted her face and the front of her in red droplets. She grimaced and continued chasing her.

He shivered at the look on her face that second. He shook the feeling off and swooped down to perform a sweep kick. Success at dropping them, now all that was left to complete was annihilate them in the most brutal fashion possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, back off, will ya?! I don't need you to breathe down my neck the entire time, literally!" Dante made his remark to a certain undead creature and sliced it in half just as easily as the others. There were too many though, too many to handle on his own. It was as if they had been multiplying like bunnies the whole goddamn time. _...Is that even possible for them to do it? I mean, they're practically brainless, they can't even walk upright, let alone f--_ Dante's thoughts were cut off by a scream. Next thing he knew, he was thrown back by a zombie flying towards him, its back colliding with Dante and sending them both into the glass double-doors.

"Uunh... The hell..?" He looked down at the corpse in his lap, its neck broken and its face punched in. He quickly pushed it off as it leaked blood from its ear onto his pants. He brushed himself off as a girl in a small blue jumpsiut of some sort came walking up to him. Beside her, a boy in a black coat with glasses and an extremely large head, and a few more odd-looking children, all either screaming and pointing at dead bodies, their eyes bulging out at the sight of blood and decapitation, or staring into oblivion, shaking in fear, and not believing what their eyes told them.

"Excuse me, could you be of assistance and help us out? My teacher wandered off, fending for herself from the zombies while they ran around like morons, screaming and crying." He pointed his thumb to the back of him at "they", signaling to the children behind him. The boy pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "This girl right here came to help us, but she doesn't speak any english, only japanese. You wouldn't happen to speak japanese, would you?"

_This kid's, like, up to my knee in height, at most. And what's with the oversized cranium? Hm..._ Dante looked down at the boy with a concentrating look on his face, mainly concentrating on the size of his skull.

"Hey! Mister, do you understand anything that's coming out of my mouth?!" He yelled at Dante. "WE. NEED. HELP! DO. YOU. UNDER-STAND?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid, kid. This chick here speaks nothing but japanese, you say?" Dante smirked and cocked an eyebrow up. He turned his direction to her and took a deep breath, then spoke in her language.

The girl looked appalled, her mouth agape, at his remark and smacked him across his face, then yelled in japanese and stomped to a corner. "Hentai!!!"

"Wow... What'd you tell her?" He questioned.

"I asked her if she'd be willing to-- nevermind, a kid at your age shouldn't hear the words that come outta my mouth." He rubbed the right side of his face and kneeled down to the kid's height as much as he could. Not to his surprise, he was still taller than him. "So, what do you want me to retrieve? The teacher? Or the teacher's

head?" He grinned at the last guess. The boy only raised an eyebrow at this.

"Uh... No. Actually, it was the first one. As much as I don't want to, it's up to me to ensure the safety of my teacher, otherwise I'd get in trouble from the skool for letting someone get eaten by the dead when I could've stopped it. You think you can find her?"

He scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes. "If I keep doing charity jobs, people are gonna keep comin' to me expecting not to pay me." He sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm helpin' without gettin' paid. What's she look like, kid?" He let his hand drop to his side.

"Old... Very, very, VERY old. She's wearing a really long black dress, or maybe it's a cloak..? Grey hair, and very frightening." He focused his attention on Dante's hair. "You're not related to Old Kid in any way, are you?"

"Old kid???" He turned around and pointed to the old looking child behind him, and Dante followed his finger.

"How's it goin'?" Old Kid waved. Dante furrowed one if his eyebrows in disturbance.

"No." He denied. "Well, I'd better go find this old hag you're talking about. Catch ya later, kid." He stood up and continued to walk.

"Hey, if you're not old, then what are you?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Some call me a demon." He grinned. "The name's Dante, kid, do not call me an old guy ever again."

"My name's Dib, quit calling me 'kid'." He introduced himself.

"Whatever, Dib." He waved goodbye and continued walking. "In the meantime, stay with Frankie, here, got it? I'm not about to be held responsible for your guys' deaths."

Dib looked to Frank, who just waved hi to show who he was.

"Weirdo, isn't he?" Dib questioned.

"... Yeah, so far..." Frank replied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gir, where are you?!" Zim yelled from the top of a palm tree. Zombies circled the bottom of the trunk, hungry for the irken invader. "Get me out of this plant, this instant!" He screamed.

Nny lost track of Hecate, so he was on his own, now. Cutting through the undead aggravated him more with every swing of his knives. Having to constantly kill people over and over again was enjoyable, but only for so long, he realized. It was getting very tiresome now. He heard shouts for help far across from him, so he walked towards the cries, still hacking and slashing through the zombies. When he reached the tree, he noticed the green skinned child, screaming for someone named, "Gir".

"Hey, shut up and I'll get you down!"

"Eh? Stay away human, I need not of your assistance! Gir! Report to ZIIIIIIIMMMM!!" He yelled at his wrist. _Why the hell is he screaming at his arm? This guy's weirder than me._

"Hey! Shut the hell up and I'll get you down, I said!" Johnny shouted at Zim. He felt a cold hand on his arm, and he immediatlely kicked the creature away. Zim glared down at him for a moment and widened his eyes.

"You DARE to use such foul and atrocious language against MEEE?! I don't think you know who you're talking to!" He shook an enraged fist at the blue-haired human.

"Yeah, I _do_ know who I'm talking to: I'm talking to a complete green skinned idiot who yells at his arm for help! You're screwier than the guys at the mental home! And they get a kick outta talking to chairs and walls!"

"..." He raised one of his eyes in confusion (seeing as though he has no eyebrows). Johnny groaned in irritation and clutched his swords tighter in his hands.

"You're starting to piss me the fuck off!" He growled. Nny turned his head to find about four or five zombies limping and dragging their bodies towards him on each side. "Fine! If you don't want to come down on your own, I'll take you down by force!" He stomped to one of the undead bodies, and used all his strength to pick him up and throw him up in the palm tree. Amazingly, he was able to accomplish his action, and successfully, he landed next to Zim.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shreiked. "Okay, okay, get me down!" He leapt off of the tree and landed next to Johnny.

"There. Now was that so hard?" He grinned evilly at him.

He looked up innocently at him, slightly shivering. "W-Why would you do such a thing!? Couldn't you have just as easily climbed up the tree to take me down?"

"...Nah, this was much more fun!" He kept the wide smile in his face. "Well, now you're with me, you should at least know my name. My name's Johnny C., but you can call me Nny." Still the smile was planted onto his face, and Zim couldn't help but stare strangely at the man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...I think that's how you say pervert in japanese, can't remember. On another topic, there will be a confrontation between two certain J.V. characters, I just won't tell yet! Um... I had much fun writing the last part with Zim and Nny, probably because I was listening to Middian's, "Sink To The Center" song on the radio. 15 minutes and 48 seconds I spent writing the last part, and it was enjoyable. Expect the next update somewhere between 5 days to a week, at most. I still haven't planned out how the next chap will turn out, besides that it's going to circle around Dante and Nny's wandering through the mall. I wanted to do something big, but I just don't know what. Any ideas, anyone??


	5. Chapter 5

And here's another happy chapter from happy old me. I am really sorry for the late update, my dad used my computer and I didn't save the file, so he accidentally closed it when he was finished using it. Ayways, here it is. Enjoy!

Agh! I don't own anything in here except my OC's, okay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Johnny?? Johnny, where are you, you psycho son of a- Hey! I finally found the ammunition store!" Gleefully, Hecate skipped towards the surprisingly -untouched by zombies- open store. Walking in unfazed by the man at the counter, she chirped, "Hello, I'd like to borrow one of your-- Holy shit!" Tha bearded man fired two gunshots at the girl. Jumping to the doorframes for a shield, she waited for the gunshots to subside. Another two rounds went off at point blank range to the empty doorway of the department store, hitting whatever zombies that were standing in its path. (A/N: Purposeful slang in the next paragraph, be forewarned!)

"HEY! You git outta here! You're puttin' me in danger of these disease- ridden people! Look at 'em; all disgusting and whatnot. They're already fallin' apart! They ain't gonna put me outta business, so you can't get no goddamn guns! Go somewhere else!"

"Yeah, great idea, you hick! Only one problem with your suggestion: ALMOST EVERYONE IN THE MALL IS DEAD AND COMMITTING CANNIBALISM! Oh, yeah, okay, I'll go pay a brain-dead zombie money just to buy a stinking piece of metal that I really need. Then he'll say, 'Urrrrrr, me no take cash..." Then I'll tell him, 'Oh, well, if not money, how about my brain that I'm trying to save from the likes of you guys?' Then he'll say, 'Urrrrgh, sorry, it costs two brains...' then I'll tell him, 'Hey! Fuck you! My brain is worth more than the cheap piece of shit you're selling here! I might as well go and get my head blown to smithereens by that crazy yokel!' Then he'll say..." Her eyes showed definite anger.

The conversation with no one in particular continued on as she walked away, shoving away the passerby undead, clawing their way to her living body. Cletus, a little taken aback by the strange girl, watched as she walked away talking to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sif cried as she cut through the corpses with her duel wrist blades. Every time she slashed one in half, blood sprayed everywhere, including on herself, and she didn't exactly enjoy it. Reihne, however, was having the time of her life hacking, and the bloodshed was just a plus to the situation. Damien was none too thrilled about any of this as well. Knowing only hand- to- hand combat wasn't a very good thing if you're fighting the living dead. Already bitten once on his left arm, Damien was now being guarded by the two women as they fought around him.

Reihne caught a glimpse of a zombie lurching towards the wounded man and turned just in time to come face to face with it. She smiled and waved good-bye to it and brought her sword down on the skull of it, slicing the head in half and letting the pieces fall to the blood painted floors. She glanced at Damien for half a second. "Sissy..." She muttered then returned to the group of souless, hungry bodies.

"Hey!" He shouted to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm...Let's see..." Dante sat on top of a squirming and writhing zombie, it's raspy voice shouting rather quietly. He tapped his chin in thought. Looking down at the living body below him, he knocked on its head. "Hey, I'm trying to think, okay? You're not helping with any of your constant whining... Jeez, just like a little brat screeching 'cause he didn't get his way... Now, where was I..?" He lost his train of thought as he saw in the distance someone clothed in all black walking towards his direction. As the figure walked closer, he could hear the rants it grumbled. Not even acknowledging his presence, the figure- a young girl- continued on her not-so-merry way through the hordes of human eating creatures.

"... Um, hey, little lady!" Dante raised a hand as if to stop her from her roaming. She had stopped and jerked her head to look at the silver headed half demon. Her eyes were odd, as was her aura, he noticed. It was a dark, ominous color that surrounded her, not a normal human aura at all, and her eyes...

"What is it that a half-breed like you needs the aid of a human, such as I?" They glowed a bright red, and glowed being the appropriate word. They were like headlights on the girl's head, the glow reaching about three or four inches away from her face.

"How'd ya know I was going to ask you for-- Oh, a psychic, I see. Well, do you think you can tell me my fourtune in love? I'm beginning to think I have rotten luck with women."

"A sad, sad speculation, half-breed." She grimaced at him. "I'm nothing but a simple human battling for my dear life."

"Well, well. Such grown-up talk for a little brat like you. If you're right about the human thing, then you won't be able to dodge the bite you're going to get right now."

"What?" He lazily brought a finger up to point at a zombie, already widening its mouth and lunging forward. She jerked her back to face it and widened her eyes in horror. The corpse sunk its teeth itno her neck, biting into the soft flesh and eating away at the open wound. She screamed and desperately tried to pull from its grasp. He sighed.

"I guess you were right." Her eyes slowly faded into a bright gray color as she kicked at the creature.

"G-get it off of me!!! Please!!! Please!!! Make the evil thing stop!!!!" Dante raised his left brow. _Boy, does this girl have mood swings._ He rolled his eyes and pulled out Ebony, then fired about forty shots at the head of the feasting body. The top of its skull was shattered and chunks of the head scattered everywhere. The girl dropped to the ground holding her neck and crawled backwards away from the now dead-for-sure carcass. Her body shook violently under fear, and she now sat in front of Dante, whom just stared at the unmoving pale body before them.

"W-wh-wh..." She stuttered out.

"Can you say, 'zom-bie'?" Dante asked in a way that a mother would ask her toddler to say, 'Mommy". She looked up at the taunting devil hunter, and hugged him tightly. Dante was greatly disturbed by her action and attempted to pull away from the embrace.

"D-don't l-l-let them g-get m-me. Please!" She buried her face in his leather coat, squeezing him tighter. He grew more aggravated by the second.

"Alright, kid. You have 10 seconds to let go of me. If you don't by the time I'm done counting, that guy's not going to be the only one with his head shot open." She squeaked at his threat and immediately pulled away from him. She held her neck again, then tightened her collar around her neck to keep pressure on it. He brushed himself off for about the second or third time that day. Suddenly, her eyes once again changed to the shimmering red they once were.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a ghost! I thought you wanted vengeance against your murderer!" Hey eyes returned to the shade of gray.

"B-but the z-z-zombies attacked me! I've a reason for being frightened! And being inside a host body does give me the ability to feel the pain bruoght upon it. Don't tell me you switched me into her body because you grew tired of hosting it. You enjoy being the host of this body!"

"Hey, can't you two shut up? It's my body, and I want to be the one hosting it!" The original soul reclaimed her body and her eye color reverted back to its original state. She sighed and looked at the silver haired man. "I got two other roommates inside my my body, in case you were wondering. I got to share me with two other souls that haven't crossed over yet." She shrugged. "It entertains me when they want to talk or something, until they decide to take my body for a joyride while I sleep."

"Wow. I've seen three-headed dogs, headless, sword carrying, huge bodies, and zombies. I think this is the first time meeting a soul host."

"And this is my first time meeting a pretty well- built old guy who gladly shows his pecks to the rest of the world and is handy with a gun." He didn't take too kindly to the remark she made. "My name is Hecate, and if you don't want to die, old man, you'd better stick with me."

"Strange; People always have time for formalities, but always deny a good fight at hand when they see it." The red- eyed version of the girl took control of the body once again. "I guess that's what I'm to expect from lowly humans such as yourselves."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" She looked up to the sky for no apparent reason. Silence, besides the swarming zombies around them moaning, filled the area in reply to her question. "Good."

A gun clicked in front of her face and screeched on contact with her blood satined blade. "I'm not old, you brat. I suggest you take it back."

"God, all you adults are the same. Can't you think positively about being called old? Being old means you have the wisdom of someone great and all that shit." He pulled the trigger slightly. Hecate sighed and pushed the gun away. "Sorry, prettyboy. Didn't think you'd take it up the ass." She turned on her heels and stared at the ocean of undead corpses, making their way to them. "I'll be with you guys in just a minute to spread your blood onto the walls and floors! Please be patient for your permanent demise!" She grinned wildly.

"You are a nutcase."

"If you think I am, you should meet my dear friend Johnny." Her smile grew too wide for it not to look terrifying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had Zim flying in the air behind him, only holding him by his hand (or claw???). With his free hand, he managed to slice his way through the armies of the living dead, and what skills he had with just one sword in hand! Unfortunately, the paths he chose lead him into a dead-end. His eyes darted left and right, behind and in front of him, then up and down. He found a small pillar by one of the zombie infested stores he was near. He smiled and looked down at a very frightened Zim. Then without warning he threw him up to the pillar then jumped and grabbed ahold of the ledge.

"We might have been better off in the oversized vegetation." Zim stated.

"No, really?" Nny growled. _I knew I should've stayed at the looney bin for a few more days..._ He looked around frantically, looking for a way out of the dead end they were in. He growled again, then let out an enraged cry. He blinked out of his verbal fury and his eyes locked onto Zim's pak. He lifted him off the small ledge by his collar. "Doesn't your pak have spider legs or something?! Make them work!!! Make them work now, damnit!!!!" He shook him violently and his somewhat large head jerked back and forth.

"Wha--?!!! NOOO! Never will I-- Wait, how'd you know about my pak?" Zim tilted his head to the side.

He took in a breath of air, then thought of a response to his question. "I don't know! Just start your fucking pak and get-us-outta here!!!!" He screamed in his face, and spit flew onto him, which caused his skin to bubble in a sickly manner and sizzle on contact with the saliva.

Zim cried in torture and wriggled free of his grip. "Agh! The liquid!!! It burns!!! The pain is unbearable!!!"

"Oh, please. I've seen better cries and screams by my most depressed of victims, and they wanted to die."

Zim's pak responded to his pain and therefore spread out its mechanical legs. Zim began to scale the wall to the highest and most safe platform of the mall (I did not intend for that to rhyme, I swear!). Johnny managed to grab hold of one of his legs as he ascended to the second floor above them.

"Let go, you infernal stinky pig-human!!!" He tried to shake him free off his leg.

"Not a chance. You'll die on your own and I need to get back home. So I suggest you shut up or I cut your filthy throat and steal your pak for my own freeedom." Zim's eyes turned to tiny beads and looked on to the swarms of zombies below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno roamed an empty hall, untouched by the cannibal corpse armies. On guard, he looked for a safe place to stay in the meantime. His footsteps echoed through the hall for a long period of time; that is, until he heard a second pair of steps behind him.

He quickened his pace and rounded a corner to his left, and hid behind it until the follower did the same. Unsheathing his katana, he held it in front of himself and waited. Finally, the stranger rounded the same corner and squeaked as Reno brought it down at blazing speed. He stopped its descendance onto the stranger mere centimeters from her face.

She backed away and looked at the sword wielder a little closer. "Reno! I thought it kind of looked like you. What are you doing here?" Reno cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Don't tell me you forgot who I am! It's me, Lulu." His confusion stayed. She sighed in surrender and pushed back a lock of brown hair, but it fell back into place soon after. "Well, at least I tried to refresh your memories. Anyway," She giggled a little and pinched his cheek. "I remember when you were much shorter. It's been way too long if you've grown so much."

Reno flinched at the pinch. That action always bothered him, no matter how many times grandparents, aunts and uncles did it.

"Well, we'd better find your sister and get back over here. This is the only place that seems untouched by zombies."

He nodded in reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of boots seemed to swell the air with its noise as the man dressed in blue walked by every body that lie on the floor, motionless. Vergil spun his blade to rid it of the wet, fresh blood coating it. Sheathing Yamato, he wandered further down the now quiet hall. As to why it was so quiet, the answer should be simple. The silence didn't last very long, as he heard a woman's voice call out to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Vergil stopped in his tracks, listening to the woman get closer. The smell of strong perfume seemed to mix in with the smell of blood, and made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. "I don't mean to bother you, handsome, but you see, I seen your handiwork just now, and I was wondering if you could help out little old me." She batted her eyelashes at him with innocence and obvious seduction.

He turned his head to look at her from the side of his eye. "I don't speak with overly painted whores, such as yourself, let alone help them. Do the rest of your pathetic human race a favor, and let the living dead devour you, rather than play hide and seek with them for any longer." She gaped at his denial to her asking, and took a calm, deep breath before asking him again.

"My, what a mouth you have towards a woman. I'll forgive your stupidity if you agree in helping me. And maybe...," She walked around him to look directly at him and traced his jawline with her finger tentatively, "... you'll get a 'reward' out of this." He raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

He lifted her up in his arms, and she let out a yelp. Her floral red china dress's tails hung limply in the air. Her bob-cut brown hair swayed in all directions as he carried her to a balcony (they're on the second floor). _The ocean of zombies never cease to move_, he thought to himself.

"Tell me, do you carry any information as to why the dead rose from their permanent placement in Hell?" He asked the woman. He looked down at her gazing eyes with his own cerulean ones.

"Not really. I had just come across a man who seemed a little suspicious; He was much too calm about all of this."

"Can you tell me what his profile consisted of?"

"Don't worry. He was nowhere as cute as you, darling." She spoke to him in a sweet tone that was making him all the more sick.

"Believe me, that wasn't why I asked you such a question."

"Don't tell me you're interested in this man for a more romantic reason!" She pouted. "It's a shame all the cute men in the world are interested in their own gender."

"Don't even joke of such things with me. That isn't the reason either." He held her above the railing of the balcony and she hadn't noticed yet.

"What a relief." She sighed and rested her head against his chest. He shot daggers at her mentally. "Well, since you asked, he wore a white shirt, black pants, and had mid-length black hair."

"..." Vergil proccessed the information and kept it stored into his memory banks within his mind. "Might I ask your name?"

"It's Anna, sweetheart. Anna Williams."

"Any immediate family, Anna?"

"Unless you'd like to create one with me, no, I can't recall any that I like." She lifted her face closer to his and batted her eyelashes at him again.

"Well, Anna, you'll be taking a trip that you won't be coming back from anytime soon. I'm sure no one will be able to identify your body afterwards, as there will most likely be nothing left of it, so the family question was practically useless." She widened her eyes at him and struggled to get free of his grasp, but it was no use. "I'd like to say the few minutes we had together was enjoyable, but I enjoy it all the more when I say you are by far, the most irritating human woman I've had to deal with in all my life. By the way, I don't forgive those who insult my being or anything about me. All the pathetic creatures that have.. have died at my hands, but you, since you are the most pompous of my victims, I've decided to give you a different fate." He dropped her over the rails and into the sea of corpses.

Her scream satisfied his mind and soul. _Sweet, sweet music to my ears..._

"My job is done, Anna. I saved you, but in a manner that is for the greater good. You're one of the many souls in the world that deserves to die. Killing you was my reward, so I believe I must thank you for the wonderful prize." He smiled wickedly, and turned swiftly to carry on to his journey through the Willamette Mall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're screwed, kid. We're not safe here anymore, and these guys just keep getting closer. We need to find a safer place to hide out at." Frank made conversation with Dib as they both sat there at the end of the wall. The zombies got closer, but they were still pretty far away from them.

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"Hey! Hey! over here!" Faint shouts over the moans of the living bodies were barely heard by the two, and they could barely see over the sea of htem two people making their way to them. A girl and a boy were fighting their way through the waves of cadavers being hurled at them. Surprisingly, they made it through the large groups of stiffs. "Um, hi. Listen, we found a more secure place just a little south from here, so we'd be grateful if you guys would follow us there." Lulu and Reno had found success in finding others so far, but no sign of their friends yet.

"Alright! let's go then!" Dib replied in delight and signalled the others to follow. The stronger survivors helped the wounded and weak, and soon they were off to the sanctuary they were talking about.

"Wow, that was quick." Frank muttered under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Zim, stop over there! I see someone in the distance!" Nny pointed to a dark figure. "They're hovering to that clothes store!.. Wait... Hovering..? Oh no." Nny's normally tanned skin changed into a pale complexion as soon as he realized who the figure was. Zim climbed down off the wall and jumped to the ground.

"We're here, Nny- human. Now where is this Someone that you speak of?"

"That's not their name, Zim. I meant it as--" Johnny's eyes widened as his dear friend Squee's eyes would in this type of situation. His complexion soon changed to the pasty white color again as he saw the face of the person he never thought he'd see ever again.

"Zim. What are you doing here?" Ms.Bitters questioned in her regualr rapsy voice. Well, it wasn't so much of a question as it was a demand.

"Ms.Bitters?!" Zim shreiked. "You made us come down from the most safe and secure part of this area to save this horrible human?!"

"Belive me, Zim, if I had known it would've been this old windbag, I would've let her die down here. So, Ms. Bitters, how have you been? I'd like to say the years have been kind, but you still look as ugly, old and scary as ever through these eyes as they did back when I was his age."

"Ah, Johnny. It's a terrible nightmare being brought to life all over again. So, do you still enjoy ripping human's brains out for fun and justice?"

"That's like asking you if you still ever used a vanishing cream for those ugly wrinkles on your face." His complexion returned to normal and and his eyes were no longer wide open with shock. He gripped his swords tighter in his hands. "So, are you still unable to die, Ms.B? Because I'd love nothing more than to prove that myself." His trademark psycho grin grew on his face once again.

"Why don't you try, Johnny?"

"Gladly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, another chapter done, with definite mistakes here and there. I tried to finsh it quickly, and so now it's up. Thank you Guessswho for that wonderful theory that sparked my brain to write the meeting of these two "wacky" J.V. characters.

Nny: (suddenly pops up out of nowhere) What the hell?!

Me: Um... okay, what are you doing here??? This is pretty wacky right now...

Nny: That's the word I heard earlier!!!! I'll kill you!!! Say it again, and I'll skin you alive and feed your remians to the dog that stalks me! Maybe that'll keep him away from me...

Me: No, wait! Stop!!! I'M SORRY!!! NOOO!

( Swings of sword and blood splattering on the floor are heard. Screaming stops, and sound of body being dragged is also heard in the background.)


	6. Chapter 6: Songfic part 1

Yay, I'm back... Sorta. Updating has kind of become a pain in the ass for me, 'cause, well, I've been working mainly on art and such. Sorry for not posting sooner to whoever cares. Anyway, onto the next chapter!

I don't own any of the games mentioned in this fanfiction, only the OC's. I also don't own the song Bodies, by Drowning Pool, nor them.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the--_

Johnny grinned at his old teacher as they also leered at one another for what seemed like an eternity. He was the first to attack, jutting his swords out at her.

_Floor_

Ms.Bitters scowled at the worthless attempt as her body was sucked into a black void on the ground. Nny somersaulted over the hole, and growled at the evasion.

"I forgot that you were a spawn of the Devil."

"Ha! Like you aren't?" Her crackling raspy voice echoed all around him. "We're all the spawns of the Prince of Darkness, Johnny, whether you'd like to hear the truth or not. It isn't very smart to speak of yourself in such a manner."

At that remark, his lips curved into a snarl, eyeing every wall and corner of the department store they took shelter in. Soon enough, Ms. Bitters arose from her hiding in the shadows and struck Johnny in the back hard, sending him flying into one of the walls face first.

_Beaten, why for?_

Nny shook the pain away from his aching head and struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his face, but more of the warm red liquid dripped down from his scalp. Wiping most of it away once again, the rage building up inside began to make his fists shake uncontrollably.

"You see, Johnny, you're still just a child. A meek, little, fragile child whose mind was broken and bent the very day you witnessed death," Ms. Bitters floated to him, raised her hand, and swept it fiercely across his face with such force, he was knocked into another wall. He didn't exactly know how she knew that, but right now that wasn't what he was focusing on. "You're just as weak and simple minded as the rest of these mortals in this God forsaken world. And for that, you're going to die here," Nearing Johnny again, her hand morphed into a sickle, raising it triumphantly above his head. "Alas, I'd enjoy it all the more if you were slaughtered by my hands."

_Can't take much more_

Finally averting his gaze at the floor to the weapon swooping down at him, he dodged the attack by rolling to the left.

_One: Nothing wrong with me_

"That's it, you hag, I've had anough of your little put-downs! You've crossed the fucking line comparing me to these fucked up sad sacks that deserve their pain and suffering!" He stood over her now, leering with hate in his eyes as her "hand" was caught inbetween the floor tiling. Cracking his neck and continuing his glowering, he brought down one of his knives. Ms. Bitters just barely phased through the ground again. "Though I might be a little fucked up in the head myself, heh." She appeared behind him just like before, but this time he was expecting her, swinging the weapon across her face. It hit solid flesh, then piercing into bone.

_Two: Nothing wrong with me_

He smiled and muttered, "Finally got a good throw at you," then kicked her off of it. Blood coated a good portion of the middle part of the knife, and Nny grinned even wider.

_Three: Nothing wrong with me_

She hit the floor and slid a couple of feet further away, but immediately picked herself up and growled.

_Four: Nothing wrong with me_

Her face began to repair itself, every bone fragment melding together, making it good as new again. Johnny enlarged an eye, scowling. "Damnit.."

"Do you have your evidence now, you brat?"

"Yeah, I do. Now let's bring out the real fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Protect the kids!" Frank yelled to the people whom were equipped with weapons. Dib and the rest of his classmates seemed to be safe inside a nearby clothes store. The doorway was blockaded with tables, mannequins; Anything that was bulky and strong enough to put a barrier between them and the zombies.

_One: Something's got to give_

"Hey, everyone! Calm down! Please!" They didn't bother to listen to him. "Hey! Shutup! If we don't all be quiet, the zombies will hear us and break through the doors!"

_Two: Something's got to give_

Unfortunately for him, their shreiks never ceased, and one zombie took notice to the yells and managed to get through the shield of people outside the safezone. Trudging over to the noise, it repeatedly scratched at the door and pushed against it.

_Three: Something's got to give _

_Now_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey, are you even trying to kill these guys?!"

"What do you think, buddy?!!" Hecate snapped. Uncovering a 9 millimeter from her belt, she fired.

"You didn't tell me you had a gun! And here I thought you were useless.."

"Hey, if you want to keep your life, you'll shut up, Danny! It's a last resort!"

"What are you doing carrying around guns and knives anyways?! And it's Dante!!!"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied bluntly.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, is it night already?"

"Gettin' close to it, Sif. Whenever you feel like it!" Reihne signalled to the blonde. Sif hopped away to stand in the moonlight beaming through one of the windows. Her transformation had begun. Slowly she formed into a wolf hybrid. A low growl erupted from her mouth, followed by a howl.

She looked to the woman clad in black and smirked. "About time!" She laughed, and claws sprouted from her hands, jumping into the endless mob of carcasses and slicing through a few of them.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're coming closer!!"

"Well, shoot them then!"

"I'm trying!" Lady was lost in the Wonderland Plaza with a young girl dressed in pink who went by "Xiayou". She had no experience with a gun, which made her more difficult to deal with than before. "Oh, forget the gun! Hand to hand combat is much easier!" She huffed and tossed the gun back to Lady.

"Wait, you'll just get killed! Don't be a moron!" she shouted to Xiayou. She took back her words when she saw the moves the little girl had.

"You were saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, I only did half the song, but the other half is the next chapter, so... yeah.. Something for you to look forward to. -smiles-


	7. Chapter 7:Songfic Part 2

How now brown cow... How now brown cow... Don't mind me, just continue reading.

The following characters mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners, and I'm not one of them (not counting he OCs). Also, song belongs to Drowning Pool.

_Push me again_

The zombies broke into their safe zone and the children continued to scream horrifically. Every passing moment was slowly becoming their last as they trudged closer and closer to what would be their next meal. Dib didn't know what to do: Save the morons who constantly tortured him in skool and never gave him a break about his head, or save himself? He thought for a long time before he realized one of them was ready to take a bite out of him. He screamed himself and fled under its legs. He ran to Frank and grabbed the side of his jacket, crawling his way onto his back.

"I didn't know what to do!! I couldn't help them, they just sat there like brain-dead monkies!!"

"It's okay. We can't do much now, There's only a few of us left, so we got to get out of here. There's an exit door next to the photography store up ahead. It leads into a storage room. In there--"

"Less talking, more running!!!!" Dib interrupted.

"Hey! Whoever's alive still, follow me!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is the end_

"Stupid humans!!! While they stayed there and killed themselves, the almighty ZIM found his chance to escape from the grasps of that annoying pest!!" His mechanic legs scaled the wall with ease, though he didn't stop just anywhere. He wanted to be completely free of the living dead.

One of the zombies got too close for comfort and grabbed hold of one of the spider legs. The leg pointed its tip inbetween his eyebrows, then fired a small, but powerful laser. The beam penetrated through the skull and a small amount of blood, brains, and bone splattered from the back of the head, the body soon falling behind.

"Disgusting, putrid **ZOMBIES!!!!" **He bellowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One: Nothing wrong with me_

A howl erupted from her mouth loud enough to shake the glass to a shattering point. Just another night howling with the moon to Luna. It was all she could do, really; she couldn't speak human while in her present form. She slashed at a corpse's neck, then round-house kicked two. Reihne fired several shells from her gun and didn't stop until she needed to reload for the sixth time in twenty minutes.

Something seemed to go wrong while reloading, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two: Nothing wrong with me_

Johnny couldn't help but look at all the mess he and the witch caused. Strangely, he was proud of it. He beamed to himself and continued hacking and slashing random vertical and horizontal attacks at the shadow before him.

"I'm getting kinda tired of this, Ms. B. Hopefully you'll squirm around this much when I'm dissecting you."

"Like I will," She spat. "Let's just end this now, boy!" Her hand formed into a sharp edge and cut through the defending air like nothing.

"Let's."

_Three: Nothing wrong with me_

A silence - save for the groans and moans just outside the store- filled the entire room for a long moment.

Blood dropped to the ground beneath them with a _plip._The event shot by so quickly, neither of them knew who was stabbed first.

However, neither of them got a chance to. Their fight was disturbed by the breaking of the windows and the searching hands pulling the rest of their bodies inside.

_Four: Nothing wrong with me_

Both shot glances to each other and looked back to the horde of zombies climbing in.

She frowned at Johnny and disappeared into the floor again, reappearing far from him. She stared with such hatred, it was almost visible. She then floated away from the dramatic scene, having no regrets, of course.

"Hmph.. Oh well, nothing I can't handle. YOU COWARD!!! I KNEW I'D WIN!!!" He laughed maniacally and threw his head back triumphantly. It soon died as he remembered his predicament. "Oh. Right."

_One: Something's got to give_

He prepared himself, shaking out his legs, giggling a little at the fun ahead.

"Here we go again!! HAAAHEHEHEHAA!!!" He whooped and ran into the group willingly. He stepped on one of the their heads and planted them into the ground. The nose was the first thing to break, then the rest of the face collided with tile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two: Something's got to give_

"I'm getting bored now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Chopping off heads is starting to get bland," Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory within a second and pumped a few corpses with lead. Their progress was slow, but surely moving them toward one of the nearby storage room doors. Hecate simply sighed and and jumped on the back of one, planting a small dagger into it's left shoulder-blade. The body growled and scratched at his back to rid of him the girl. "Hey, duck down or get off!" He directed her. Her head disappeared behind the back and soon the zombie's head exploded into fleshy confetti as soon as the bullet entered the skull.

She shrieked with excitement watching the specks fly everywhere, even on her face. She exclaimed, "Now _this _is fun!!" She skipped over to the half-demon and grinned happily at him.

"You are, by far, the most scariest chick I have ever seen." He pointed out.

"You know you wish you could be as optimistic as me. Now give me your gun."

_She calls it optimistic? I call it out of her fucking mind!_, he thought."Where's yours you had a while ago?"

_Three: Something's got to give_

"I only use it for emergency."

"Which this isn't?"

"Mmm.. nope!" She held out her hand and said, "Now gimme!"

"Gimme gimme never gets, kid."

_Now_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reihne packed into the shotgun a few more shells while keeping an eye out for any hungry stiffs. She pushed the barrel back into place and aimed at a corpse that wriggled towards her, then pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing fired.

_Click! Click click!!_

Still nothing.

"What?? Sonuvabitch!!! What's wrong with you?!" She screamed at Fenriz. She felt a cold mouth at her shoulder, followed by sharp pain and tearing skin. Reihne yelled in pain, and used Fenriz as a club on the zombie's head. Eventually the female body tore away with a chunk of her shoulder. Reihne grabbed at her sword and sliced it in half. "Why didn't I bother to use that before?" Scolding herself, she gripped her shoulder and ran out of range.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

"God, of all days, Sif had to pick today to take a trip to the mall!! And especially thius one!! 'Oh, it's so beautiful! Its really huge, too! You won't believe it 'til you see it!' Nice, little miss priss, real nice.." Her eyes averted from the path ahead of her to the ground that begun to spin and blur. she blinked hard and continued running out of the blood streaked section of the plaza.

Her wound started to burn, later affecting her whole body. Her breathing was short and ragged and her running turning into limping. She shoved her way through the dead crowds tripping over each other to get to their next snack. She growled and took a vow to next time stay home rather than go with that damned blonde girl anywhere ever again.

That is, if she lived that long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno searched through the groups for his older sister frantically, pushing and shoving through them to at least catch a glimpse of her, a sign that showed she was still alive. To no prevail, he bumped into Lulu, whose arm, into habit, almost smacked him in the side of the head.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you had disappeared for a second. Where's your sister?? I could've sworn I saw her somewhere here." She stood on her toes and searched the group for her.

"...She isn't here.." Reno muttered.

"Holy shit, did you just talk?!!" She shouted in amazement. "I knew you weren't a mute, kiddo. Now, what was it that you said right now?"

"Reihne... she isn't here... Have to find her... She's still out there!" He spoke in a louder tone. He gripped his sword in tension and took off for the vent that led to the outside.

"Wait!! Reno!! Come back, or I'll...I'll... Screw this, I'm going, too."

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies the floor_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim's mechanical legs continued on climbing the walls while firing beams at selected targets that came within range of him. At last he found a children's store to rest in, though he didn't really need it.

"Success!! A place to hide from the zombies for a period of time! Now to call Gir!" A window grew from his wrist as he punched in a few buttons and the screen dialed the SIR unit's connection code. It beeped several times before a pair of big, bright blue eyes popped up on the screen.

"Hiiiii, master!!!" Gir saluted.

"Gir! About time, I need you to follow these coordinates and pick me up! Understand?!"

"But maaaster," he whined,"I'm havin' a party with the smiley experiment!" Gir moved from the front of the screen so Zim could view the tea party going on with one of the experiments he implanted with a happy device. The boy's eye twitched and it seemed that he was crying.

"No buts, Gir!! Now retrieve your MASTER!!!!"

"Oookay.. I'm bringin' Mini Moose, though!!" Gir kissed the screen and then it went black. Zim wondered if he could even rely on the little Sir unit to save him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Skin against skin_

_Blood and bone_

Johnny's knives were knocked out of his hands by a man missing an arm and made use of the other one he had. He sighed and kicked it into another zombie, the two hitting the ground and with other zombies stumbling over them. He ran and dodged over to them and cleaned one of them off on his shirt. He winced at the sting. Then, he realized there was a small splotch of blood at his right side and apparently growing. He clutched at it and decided to simply cut a path out for himself.

_You're all by yourself_

_But you're not alone_

Escaping their grasps, he made way down a fleet of stairs and running past a few pale and hungry men. He saw a group walking towards his way, and slowed down to a walk.

"Hey, Frank! I think there's someone over there!" Dib pointed out to Nny from his back.

"Well, I guess you're good for something after all."

"Hey!!" Johnny finally came face to face with the group, still gripping at his wound. "Well well, looks like there are some people alive left."

"Yeah, but you should've seen how many there were with us originally," Frank looked down at his cut, noticing it was now dripping from the bottom of his coat onto the floor. "You're hurt.. Did the zombies get to you?"

"No, I actually got into a small brawl with an old friend of mine. You by any chance have medicine on you?"

"No, but I can take you somewhere where there is someone that can treat it for you. Come on, it's not too far away from here."

"Right, thanks pal." Johnny joined the group and headed for the sanctuary nearby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You wanted in and_

_Now you're here_

Vergil's Yamato sheathed into several bodies as he walked through the Wonderland Plaza continuously, growing more irritated than amused by the bloodshed. He grew tired of it, and momentarily forgot why he was here in the first place, but then remembered:

_Driven by hate_

_Consumed by fear_

To find and eliminate his little brother, and find a suitable sacrifice for a newly developed plan.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

A cold chill filled the air as a woman drove by him on a motorcycle. He looked, a little surprised that there would be a motorcycle _inside_ the mall. Then again, there were a lot of things wrong with today.

"Woman!" His voice echoed the area. The motorcycle ahead screeched to a halt, the woman turning around to face him from afar. She saw that he had his weapon out and taking an offensive stance. She picked up her shotgun and fired at him, then starting up the bike again and driving away.

Vergil shielded the bullets by spinning his sword, the bullets ricocheting off the metal and falling to the ground. He exhaled.

"Why are human women so...persistent and disobeying?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One: Nothing wrong with me_

Hecate yelled while kicking and screaming on the floor.

"I want it, I want it, I want it!!!!!"

"Damnit, little girl, I'm not giving Ebony _or _Ivory to you!!! Use your own gun!!!"

"Nooooo!!!!" Hecate sat up and huffed at him, her eyes glowing red.

"Oh, for God's sake, give her the gun so she'll shut up!!" She slapped herself. "YOU!!! Shut the fuck up and let's get out of here!!" The eyes returned to the same black ones. "Whyyy?!" Then they turned back to red, "Because the way you're acting is completely childish for a 15-year-old!" Her eyes reverted to black once and for all. "...Fine..."

"God, thank you," He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and caught a glimpse of the scabbing infliction on her neck. "Hey, that thing looks infected. Maybe we better head to a pharmacy or something."

"No, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. Let's go. We passed a grocery store, we'll get that cleaned up there."

_Two: Nothing wrong with me_

"But nothing's wrong with it! It's fine!" She wrapped the neck part of her coat around her neck, zipping it all the way up.

_Three: Nothing wrong with me_

Hecate's eye color formed into a gray, leaving the fearful soul to speak. "Hecate, it's starting to hurt. Listen to Dante." Her eyes flickered to red.

"She's just being stubborn. Half-breed, take us to the pharmacy, then."

_Four: Nothing wrong with me_

"I'm_really_ getting tired of that, kid number 3." Dante was ready to pull his gun out on the young girl, whether she was human or not.

_One: Something's got to give_

"NO! I'm fine, really! I just want to hurry up, get home, get the wound cleaned up by Sif, and relax on the couch while watching TV. and the faster we move, the sooner this'll end."

_Two: Something's got to give_

Ivory was in her face now, threatening to spit out bullets in her head. She didn't move an inch.

"Listen, if they find your body, someone will identify your fingerprints on my jacket, and I'll be sent to prison soon afterwards. you know how bad that'll look on my records? No one's going to hire a mercenary demon hunter who's an Ex-convict."

_Three: Something's got to give_

She glowered at the hunter, "Fine."

_Now_

Rampant and agile footsteps ringed through their ears as it grew louder. Dante's head perked up and looked down an empty hallway where he could see two silhouettes in the far distance ascending on them. Dante decided to abide his time while they caught up to them, hoping that they were simple, normal humans.

The figures reached the two and coming to a halt.

"Hey there, Ren. How's it going?" Hecate waved at the small boys who greeted her with a short-lived wave as well.

"hi, I"m Lulu. Nice to meet you." Reno side-glanced at her, then returned to Hecate's attention.

"I can't find Reihne. I'm worried. Help."

"So you're not a mute anymore, eh?Your english could still use some work, though."

"Later. We need to find her. Come with us, or something bad's going to happen."

Hecate and Dante looked at each other, "There's a lot of bad things going on already. But I guess we could help," She shrugged her shoulders. "but we're heading for the grocery store. Any chance we could take a detour first?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Sif managed to shred through at lest a few groups of zombies with no help from Reihne--

Wait--where did she go, anyway?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

Gir zoomed through the public streets with his flying little feet guiding him to his master while reading a comic book. People screamed and ran away in fear yelling about a rabid flying green dog.

The travel to get Zim would be a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You missed me, admit it. Next chapter won't be for a while, things are getting in the way. Review, please.


End file.
